1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic communications, and, more particularly, to communications systems, methods and devices having decreased information loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's world, we rely extensively on modern communication systems, such as mobile phones/devices, radios, televisions, etc. The popularity of these devices, and their importance in our everyday lives, is increasing rapidly.